


Pretty Dress

by justdreaming88



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sometimes she had a ribbon in her hair too, and she felt special.</i><br/>Sam centric ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Dress

When Sam was a little girl, back when she was still known as Samantha and before her tomboy and scientist phase kicked in, she was a girly girl. This phase didn’t last long but whilst it did both mother and daughter enjoyed dressing Sam up in pretty dresses. Sometimes she had a ribbon in her hair too, and she felt special.

Although Sam grew out of the girly pretty dress phase, there were times when she still liked to get dressed up. When she joined the Air Force, letting her femininity show wasn’t an option if she wanted to be accepted and become part of the team. As she rose through the ranks of the Air Force and SGC things became more relaxed. Dress blues weren’t the same as evening gowns but each had their place. Sam stills likes pretty dresses and gets to wear them now and again.

Her wedding day is the ultimate pretty dress day, she has found the perfect dress and feels happy, beautiful and comfortable. Her one regret is that her mother isn’t there to see it.


End file.
